


505

by greatwhitesharkatthedisco



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Toxic Relationships, bobby probably has a mental breakdown, unit bravo is the detective protection squad, yes this is a bobby centered fic yes i hate him we exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwhitesharkatthedisco/pseuds/greatwhitesharkatthedisco
Summary: Bobby was in love with the detective, or as much as he was capable of loving someone. Which is never enough.
Relationships: Female Detective/Bobby Marks, Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	505

**Author's Note:**

> Anemoia-Nostalgia for a time you've never known

From the moment he laid eyes on her for the first time, he knew he wanted her. Call it love at first sight, infatuation, obsession, whatever it was, it made him stick to her like glue. Luckily for Bobby, he was nothing if not charming. It had taken months of him building himself up to be a perfect, sensitive partner before she even considered giving him the time of day. And after a nearly four-year relationship, three years seven months and twelve days if his math was correct, his darling had eventually, tearfully, broken up with him. He didn't even pretend to understand it. If she was breaking his heart, why was she the one crying? Bobby had never made it much of a secret that he didn't want to break up and he’d done everything he could to make her change her mind. Begging, pleading, the image of a heartbroken mess that she created. She was firm, but his luck hadn’t quite run out. His angel had always had a taste for things that were bad for her.  
Could he call it an on again off again relationship if she kicked him out the minute, she’d had her fill of everything he could physically offer her? He thought so. Maybe because their breakup had never felt permanent to him. He could not explain his thought process even if his life depended on it. All he knew was, in the depths of his heart, he wanted to be with her. He wanted to be there on the other end of the aisle she walked down. He imagined a life with her where they’d always come home to each other. Now, wouldn’t that be a story? A pair of star-crossed lovers who couldn’t get enough of each other and they still got their happy ending. If he wasn’t living it, he’d write it himself. The murder in Wayhaven had been something even he could have never predicted in his wildest dreams, but it should have been a good thing. It was going to be fantastic news. Truly, maybe his greatest story yet. To top it off, it was his detective’s first case… Pride still went through him at the thought of all of his angel’s hard work, even though she’d likely hate it that he was still thinking so affectionately about her.  
“Detective!” He had called out, as he fought through the sea of people fast forming around the scene. She flinched before turning to him with a raised brow, frown already forming around the edges of her lips. Funny, she hadn’t been frowning two weeks ago when he shoved his tongue down her throat. “Could you tell me what has happened here? A statement perhaps?”  
The frown on the detective’s face deepened. “No, I can’t.” He felt a frown of his own forming, irrational hurt gripping him like a vice. Desperately, he tried to play it off. “Not even for an old friend?” He steps close enough to feel the heat of her body, and feels satisfaction in the way her breath catches in her throat. She swallows hard. “You know I can’t say anything about an active investigation.” She shoots him a dirty look as she lightly shoves him off.  
Sarcastically, he says: “Why you gotta be so cold, girl?”  
“Goodbye, Bobby.” The detective snaps, turning on her heel in the direction of a beat-up silver car. He chuckled at that, his gaze trailing after her form before he looked away. At least his detective would always be a constant and he knew, eventually she would give in to him. Or at least she might have before _they_ came along.

**Author's Note:**

> When you look at me like that, my darling, what did you expect?  
> I'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck  
> Or I did last time I checked...  
> Not shy of a spark  
> A knife twists at the thought that I should fall short of the mark  
> Frightened by the bite, though its no harsher than the bark  
> The middle of an adventure is such a perfect place to start...  
> But I crumble completely when you cry  
> It seems like once again you've had to greet me with "Good Bye" -505, Arctic Monkeys


End file.
